


Baby It's Fucking Cold Outside

by Nebulad



Series: Mind Over Murder [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short fic, winter-themed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: “Does Stilwater not have winter?” Angel asked, which she wanted to point out was a flagrant change in subject but whatever.“It does, and it fucking sucks there too. I swear to god, we’re robbing the first store that puts up tinsel— in fact, I’m calling Pierce. Planet Saints has a ban on stupid winter-themed shit until December twentieth.” She didn’t actually go for her phone, though. That would require coming out of her protective warmth slouch, and she really wasn’t prepared for that.





	

“Angel would you put a fucking coat on? You’re making _me_ cold,” Fang snapped, both gloved hands clutching a coffee like it was going to ward away the chill. Winter fucking sucked as far as she was concerned— three months of Christmas shit she didn’t care about, six months of freezing her tits off, and not being able to wear strappy heels without frostbite or slipping and breaking her ass. The fact that Angel seemed unaffected, then, was just fucking obnoxious.

“The cold is bracing,” he informed her, his hands in his pockets. “And healthy.”

“Did I ask for bullshit health tips or did I tell you to put on a fucking coat?”

“Does Stilwater not have winter?” he asked, which she _wanted_ to point out was a _flagrant_ change in subject but _whatever._

“It does, and it fucking sucks there too. I swear to god, we’re robbing the first store that puts up tinsel— in fact, I’m calling Pierce. _Planet Saints_ has a ban on stupid winter-themed shit until December twentieth.” She didn’t actually go for her phone, though. That would require coming out of her protective warmth slouch, and she really wasn’t prepared for that.

Her and Angel were out on one of their weird not-dates where they ate cheap food then went back to his place to watch Genki until one of them fell asleep. It just so happened that suddenly it was fucking winter and Fang was regretting their food truck tradition, but also unwilling to suggest they go _in_ somewhere. That would probably be weird.

And warm.

But mostly weird.

“Not a Christmas person?” he asked, though he didn’t sound as offended as she was used to hearing. She supposed she _could_ have been ambivalent about the holidays, but it was so _hard_ when people were so _fucking into it._ Three months. From November to December with a weird January hangover, three _entire months_ getting jolly old Saint Nick shoved so deep down her throat she really should have been charging him for it.

“My family never celebrated and my tolerance for _what do you_ mean _you don’t have a Christmas_ is real fucking low.” She could’ve gotten more specific, of course, but… maybe that would be weird too. To tell Angel about mami and baba… god, this was why normal people established the _don’t shit where you eat_ rule. _Everything_ was fucking weird with Angel. “Anyway, this is off topic. I will _buy_ you a coat, all you have to do is fucking wear it like a normal person.”

“I have a coat. It isn’t cold enough yet,” he informed her, looking over to where the food trucks were parked.

“If it gets colder than this, I’m destroying this city and salting the earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and tbh I'm in a winter fucking mood like usually I am 100% Fang in the sense that I don't want it to be cold or Christmas-y but after the year we all just went through? I need Christmas to pull through for me.


End file.
